Absolution
The Absolution is the personal starship of Lord Brevon, the Boss of Jade Creek in Torque's story, the Mid-Boss of Battle Glacier and the first phase Final Boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 4). The ship itself is in the shape of an animal, possibly one that is found on Brevon's home planet. In the Opening Cutscene of Freedom Planet, the Absolution is seen being used by Brevon to break through the floors of Shuigang Palace, and deploying Shade Elites to attack the Soldiers. The Absolution is later seen in Jade Creek with Syntax, who had just captured Torque. They fly away with their prisoner as Lilac, Carol & Milla attempt to give chase, only to be ambushed by Serpentine, and his Gunship. The Absolution can be seen in the background, flying away as the fight with Serpentine starts. At the end of the game, it is possible that Lord Brevon was on board the Absolution as it is seen escaping the doomed Dreadnought following the Warlord's defeat at the hands of the Heroines. Before a Scene or Boss Battle with the Absolution, it will quickly zoom past In the background. In the first part of Battle Glacier, the Absolution will attempt to shoot lasers off-screen at the Player before the Boss Battle. Attacks * Land: The Absolution lands on the ground causing, shockwaves from it's feet. * Lasers: '''A sound is heard and the Absolution jumps in the Player's direction, shooting up to four lasers. It is recommended to be behind the Absolution to avoid having to dodge the shots in front of the Absolution. * '''Machinegun: '''After soaking up enough damage, the Absolution will fly up and shoot Bullets everywhere, then will fly away. The bullets can be blocked by Milla's shield. * '''Air Slam: After flying through the background, the Absolution will attempt to fly into the character. In Battle Glacier, this attack can be dodged with a Spring, Lilac's Dragon Boost, Carol's Wall Jump, or Milla's Puppy Float. Additionally, when the Absolution takes flight, it will damage the Player if they're in front of it when it takes off. In FD4, running up the curved walls is an advantage to avoid collision with the Absolution, which will cause Stunlocking. After this attacks, the Absolution will land on the ground. * Acid Cannon: '''Used in Final Dreadnought (Round 4) only. Similar to the machinegun, but fires slower, has more shots, and more range. The shots can also be blocked by Milla's shield, but the shots will split in two when they hit the ground. * '''Missiles: Used in Final Dreadnought (Round 4) only. Used in place of the Acid Cannon, the Absolution fires a numerous amount of missiles that home in on the Player's height for a second, then flies toward them. Behavior In Battle Glacier, the Absolution is approached in a massive advanced arena between the two main areas in the level. When the battle begins, the Absolution will zoom past in the background and land where the Player's Character is. The shockwaves it creates from it's feet when it lands will hurt the Player if they don't avoid this attack. When it lands, the level will go in slow motion for a few seconds. Then it will charge up some lasers from the front and creates an electric orb, and when it shots, depending on where the Player is, will jump forward or back. It will shoot for two or three times. The lasers run along the ground. After the Absolution shoots, it will either do a Slam attack or use the Machinegun attack. Then the attack pattern starts over again. There are dirt mounds in the area that Milla can dig for Fire Shield Crystals, though this may be difficult as the Absolution will use it's Slam attack quickly after taking flight. In the first phase of the Final Boss Fight, Lord Brevon will jump into the Absolution, which will do a Slam attack. Then once again, when it lands, it will create shockwaves that will do damage to the player if not avoided and will land wherever the Player is or if they run, will land close to it. The level will also go in slow motion for a few seconds again. It will then shoot lasers from the front of it for one or two times. Then the Absolution will use the Acid Cannon but sometimes it will use the missiles. Then the attack pattern will start over. There is a green column next to the column with the Kingdom Stone that measures the Absolution's health. Once defeated, the Absolution will fly to the center of the room, where Brevon is deployed and equips his Power Suit, with the Absolution flying away afterwards. Trivia * The Absolution may possibly take it's name from the ship that broadcasts Toonami, a popular anime programming block on Cartoon Network. Gallery Absolution Head Old Bottom.png|An older variant of the bottom portion of the ship... Absolution Head Old Top.png|...as well as the top of the head. Both are silver/grayish in appearance. Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Other Villains Category:Freedom Planet Bosses